Deception Of Family Rise Of Friends
by Whispy the Espeon
Summary: A leafeon's family was killed by his own dad. will he be able to seek revenge on his father...
1. Why?

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 1: why?

I was running through the forest away from a pack of houndoom that found me on their territory. I ran knowing I wouldn't get anywhere.

I was trapped at a dead end and looked back to see the houndoom there. I cringed that moment and I felt sweat running down my face. They pounced at me. I had no control of what my body did. My instinct kicked in as I ran under the houndoom they vigorously fired ember at me. I dodged the attacks as I ran through the woods in the sunlight. I wanted this to end. I had a feeling it wouldn't be over soon.

suddenly a houndoom jumped from the bushes and clamped down on my neck with its teeth causing me to bleed. I shook him off and he fired ember. I ducked. Not quick enough I guess as the tip of my tail was on fire. I blew the fire out and fired razor leaf back at the houndoom who jumped out of the way. I ran onward. I notice the houndoom set up a roadblockup ahead and I jumped into the bushes away from the trail. now I was becoming lost but that was the least of my worries. I noticed that it was sunset and found a nice sturdy tree to hide in for the night. I didn't want to go to sleep though as I thought I would be attacked. I watched the stars and drifted to sleep. I awoke the next morning and yawned then jumped from the tree and landing on my four paws. "...I got to get home..." I said to myself as my ears drooped. I decided to go back from where I came and eventually found the trail.

I followed the trail back home but when I got there my parents scolded me for going outside when I wasn't supposed to. I layed in the fields that I lived in with my family. My brother Flare, my mom Electrica and my dad Midnight. I was always the one who got into trouble.. my brother found me outside and slowly walked up to me. " um...Meadow?...whats wrong?" my brother looked me in the eyes cutely.

"oh its fine...nothing is wrong..." I said looking up at my brother. who knew I was actually lying but decided to leave it at that. " Oh...ok... Brother..." I looked at him stunned that he has never called me brother before. "I was wondering...about do you ever think something bad is going to happen?" I was startled by this stupid question and nodded silently. I hugged my older brother and smiled. "thanks Bro." I said smiling. my brother smiled. "its fine..." how ever things were going to be less than fine...very soon...

That night my Brother slept curled up to me and I curled up myself. I noticed a while later I was awoken to my brother protecting me from my dad. my dad had killed our mom and was now coming for me and my brother. "Run Meadow Run!" my brother called out as they were his last words before our dad killed him. I cried. tears were falling as I ran. I ran and ran until I couldn't any more. I was totally lost in the forest because I ran in fear and It was late I curled up inside a fallen tree and went to sleep. I awoke the next morning to see a blue figure staring me in the face. "ahhhh" I screamed as I hit my head on the top of the fallen tree. The glaceon just giggled at me. "whats so funny about that!" I snapped at her. "well jeez some leafeon got up on the wrong side of the bed" she looked away. I felt guilt kick in and my ears went down "sorry." I said. the glaceon looked at me then smiled. "its ok... what were you doing here anyway?" she tilted her head slightly. I could not come up with anything to say. "I was attacked and ran then found this place and I hid in it." which was partially true. but mostly false. she looked at me with worry. "are you ok?" she said looking at me. "uh yeah... why do you ask?" I asked.

"oh just because I can." she said as she look away and smiled. I was being taunted to tackle her but I didn't. " how old are you?" she asked. "about 3...my Birthday is next week..." I said truthfully. "heh... I'm older than you... by one week though...my birthday is today." she said as she smiled at me. "oh... um..cool" I said as I knew I should have said happy birthday. She looked at me and smiled. "it was nice meeting you! wait did you even tell me your name?" she looked back at me. "no...my name is Meadow" I smiled at her as she walked outside. "ok see you Meadow!" she said. she disapeared into the forest. Suddenly I got a feeling as if I should leave this place too. I went outside but I didn't follow the Glaceon. I went my own way cutting through the forest and was spotted by the houndoom again. "damn..." I said as I started running for my life again. " this is just not my week..." I ran and I got cornered in the same area I was before. this time they had Houndoom in the trees surrounding me and they jumped on me. one biting my neck and making it bleed again. one bit my left paw and another one clamped down around my body and as they pinned me down the air suddenly went silent. Just then a huge beam came and froze the houndoom and I kicked them off me and limped towards where the Ice beam attack came from. I passed out from the loss of blood and didn't get to see who had saved me.


	2. Glacier

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 2: Glacier

I woke up about two hours later back at the fallen tree. "W...where...am...I.?" I said looking around. "you're back at the fallen tree silly!" the Glaceon said smiling at me. "You...s...saved..me?" I said startled by the fact she saved me. she smiled and replied "well hey I was bored...and you seemed to be in trouble" I looked away in disbelief. " I could have handled it myself!" I snapped at her. "no you couldn't there were 20 of them and half of them were on you." she snapped back at me. my ears went down "sorry for snapping." her faced softened. "its ok... by the way... my name is Glacier..." she said as she smiled at me. I smiled back. "nice name... it fits you perfectly..." she smiled and showed a faint blush but I was too busy to notice. "is there any food around here?" I said nicely.

"I gathered some while you were passed out." she smiled sweetly handing me a few starf berries. I smiled as I ate the berries. I was careful about eating them so I wouldn't get any berry juice on me. I finished the last berry. "so... umm...heh..your welcome.." she said as she smiled. "thanks..." I said. she started grooming herself. I walked out of the fallen tree and started traveling down the path. I was a little distance away when I thought about how mean it would be to leave her like this. I turned around and went back to the fallen tree. when I got there she was laying down. I decided to wait outside until she got up. I fell asleep without realizing it. I woke up and looked and notice she was gone. I suddenly started getting chills in my spine as I felt a cold breeze on my neck. I turned around and found her sitting there smiling happily. "you have a nice nap?" she asked me smiling. "yeah, so?" I was becoming irritaded by her actions. I walked off a little way and she stood there and watched me. "goodbye..." she whispered so softly I could barely hear it. I turned my head and looked at her for a second. Then I turned away and kept walking. I had just reached the city then a group of humans saw me. I flinched thinking they were going to hurt me then I noticed one of them sat down at eye level to me and scratched my head. just then the person stopped as I was just begining to get comfortable. The human suddenly kicked me and left me. "urgh...what the hell was that for...urgh...I can't move on..." I ended up colapsing on the sidewalk holding my numb shoulder where the human kicked me. I passed out.

I awoke to being alone under a bench in the city park. "what the hell? where am I?" I said curling my leaf like tail around my body to my face. I noticed it was raining outside and I was alone. "hello! anyone out there?" I asked knowing I wasn't going to get an answer. suddenly I had the slight urge to stay there and be forgotten. I shook the urge out of my body and waited the storm out curled up under the bench. When the storm was over I got out from under the bench and looked around. I was completely lost. "hello!" I heard a voice say and I looked over and saw Glacier standing there looking at me sadly. "hi..." I replied. "are you ok?" she asked coming closer to me. "yeah w-why?" I stuttered. "I was just wondering..." she replied back happily. "well stop just wondering!" I snapped back at her. "god you worry too much... you must not have a brain.." I continued.

suddenly she jumped at me and bit my paw hard which brought me to the ground. She stood above me and said "don't you ever say something like that again." she looked me in the eyes with a look of death. I was too afraid to say anything because the position she was in she could have killed me. "you owe me an apology Meadow, and I ain't letting you get up until you tell me your sorry and mean it." I thought in my head "god... mood swings...I am going to be careful of what I say in the future... jeez.." she looked at me "well?" she said her tone softened a little. "I'm sorry..." I said sincerely. "good..." she held her paw out to help me up. "need a hand?" she said smiling a little. "no... its ok..." I said cautiously. "want to go back to the tree?" she asked. "uh...sure..." I said nervously. "follow me." she said walking through the park to the forest. "are we almost there?" I said as I winced in pain everytime I stepped with the leg she bit. she looked back and saw me in pain. "sorry..." she said. I was stunned by her saying this. "you don't h-have to be sorry f-for what you did..." I said nervously. "lets just get back to the tree." she said in a reply that wasn't too friendly. I thought to myself "jeez...I don't think I'll ever understand her..." When we got to the fallen tree she waited for me to enter first. "why do you want me to enter first?" I asked her. she smiled hapily and replied. "because..." "ok...I'm going to stay in here.." I said kindly. "we should get some rest..." she said. "fine by me..." I replied laying in the tree. she got in with me and I was already asleep. she laid down beside me and placed her head gently on my back without waking me up.


	3. The Event

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 3: the event

I woke up a few hours later and saw that she had laid her head on my back. I felt four different emotions at one time... Confusion, happiness, anger, and forgiveness. I put my head back down and waited for her to wake up. she woke up about 10 minutes later. "morning...Meadow..." she said with a yawn. I looked at her with a look of confusion. "oh..whats wrong?" she asked. "Its ok...its nothing.." I replied not sounding to sure. She got up and went outside. I followed soon behind.

"where are you going?" I asked. "Nowhere." she replied happily. I stopped following her and decided to go back to the fallen tree. when I got there. I had seen the tree had been destroyed. "what happened?" I asked myself. suddenly I heard a noise. not any noise I heard before. Something different. Almost like the Sound of moaning. I looked around and I saw nothing. suddenly the sound stopped and I thought it was my imagination. Suddenly a huge portal to the darkworld opened and I was falling. i closed my eyes tightly. I just then felt something grab my front paw. I opened my eyes and noticed Glacier holding on to my paw. she pulled me up and licked my left cheek gently. "are you ok?" she asked with a slight grin. I was shocked. "yeah...I'm...ok...what was that for?" "oh...I got worried..." she replied. she was still grinning. "ok..." I said looking confused still. suddenly a huge dark figure came out of the ground. "I will eliminate you two..." it said. me and Glacier shivered in fear a little. "what do you want with us?" I snapped back at the creature. "I am Giratina!" the figure said once more as the whole place was enveloped in darkness. I suddenly got hit by a huge shadow claw attack and went flying. I couldn't see who was attacking me and I couldn't see Glacier either. I was slammed into by a giant pokemon and I hit the ground hard. "ARGH!" Glacier screamed as she too was attacked and she was suddenly struck from behind and she passed out. I was alone to fight this monster I could not see. I shivered with fear as the monster stopped in front of me and showed himself. "you will be defeated and eliminated..." he said as he struck me with another shadow claw and I passed out as well.


	4. 90 Degrees Of Seperation

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 4: 90 degrees of seperation

I opened my eyes to see that I was alone in a grey room. I looked around. "there is nothing here." I said. Just then I heard that same moaning sound and I was sucked into the darkworld. I looked and noticed I was tied up. "what the heck?!" I yelled. "Meadow!" I heard a voice say relieved. "G...Glacier...is that you?" I asked nervously. "yes... I'm behind you..." I looked behind me and noticed she was tied up as well. I suddenly felt a dark presence. I looked up and saw Giratina standing in front of Glacier. "time to eliminate you!" I heard a Giratina say. "AHHHHHHH!" Glacier screamed in terror. I closed my eyes and tried to cut the ropes. I managed to cut them and I jumped in front of Glacier protecting her from Giratina. "oh so you want to be the hero?" Giratina said evily as he engulfed us in darkness. "no...not again..." I said as I cringed expecting pain to come. but it didn't. I felt nothing. the darkness vanished and I saw Glacier had used protect. "arrrgh...I will deal with you two later!" Giratina grumbled as he vanished. I suddenly found a way out of the room and went outside and looked around. everything was dull and grey except for me and Glacier. I looked at her curiously. "Glacier...do you know where we are?" I asked. "no...I don't." she replied as she looked away from me. We walked on for an hour and I noticed she wasn't talking. "Glacier...whats wrong?" I asked. "nothing..." she replied and I could tell from her voice that something was wrong. "oh ok..." I said. we walked onward and part of the canyon road we were walking on colapsed and I fell deep into the 1000 ft canyon. "NOOO! MEADOW!!" I heard Glacier scream as I fell deeper until I hit the bottom with a thud and passed out.

* * *

eheheh sorry... I made this one big clump... short chapter... hope you have been enjoying so far...


	5. Dusk And Dawn

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 5: Dusk and Dawn

I opened my eyes later to see that I was alone and lost. I looked around and saw nothing. I remembered the time being alone after my dad killed my brother and I started crying. I stopped later and looked around again. I heard a voice. I looked around and didn't see anyone and I walked forward. "you entered my territory." I heard the voice say again. I looked around and saw nothing except a rock. I was suddenly attacked by a wierd creature that came out of the rock. "AHHHHH!" I said as I jumped out of the way from it. "who the heck are you?" I yelled at the creature. "I am Spiritomb..." he said back looking annoyed. "what do you want with me?" I asked. He didn't answer. Instead of answering he fired hyper beam at me. I dodged and fired my razor leaf attack back at him. he dodged and slammed into me and I went sliding on my side across the rocky ground. I started breathing heavily as my pulse sped up and sweat ran down my face. I shot back at him with razorleaf and he got hit directly and then I slammed into him. I could tell that he was getting tired. he charged up and shot a shadowball at me and I got hit and went flying. I looked at my side where the attack hit and saw I was bleeding. I looked back at the spiritomb and I got the look of killing in my eyes. "you are going to pay for this!" I snapped at him as I charged at him and hit him with giga drain. the whole place started shaking as he retreated back into his rock and bounced away. I was still bleeding. I looked at my wound one more time and decided to move onward. I got dizzy from the loss of blood an hour later and passed out.

I was awoken to be in a cave. I got freaked out and my body tensed up. I looked around and found no one. maybe that was because it was dark. "hello!" I cried out and didn't get a reply. I felt the side where I got hit and noticed it was patched up and it was healed a little. I decided to come up with a plan. as I was thinking I heard a noise coming I layed back down and got ready to attack. It turns out it was an Espeon. "I know you're awake..." she said looking at me. "uh...hi..." I said nervously in reply. "Its ok... I am not going to hurt you..." she said reassuringly. "Dawn... what is it?" I heard a voice say. "nothing Dusk... he woke up" she said back. "really!" the voice said. "I'll be there in a minute sis!" it continued. "ok!" she shouted back. I was wondering what the heck was going on. suddenly an Umbreon came into the room and looked me in the eyes. "hello, and you are?" he asked. "my n-name is M-Meadow..." I said nervously. the Umbreon smiled. "I'm Dusk and this Espeon is my sister Dawn." he said. I was wondering about if they know anything about this place. "hey how did you two get down here?" I asked. "we were attacked by Giratina" Dawn said sadly. I was startled. the same thing happened to me and Glacier... "oh...by the way... who is Glacier?" the espeon asked nicely. "how do you even know about her?" I snapped back at them after I felt a wierd sensation in my head. "Dawn can read peoples minds..." the Umbreon replied smiling. "YOU JERK! how dare you read my freaking mind!" I snapped at them angrilly and my fur seperated as I was ready to attack. I suddenly felt the wierd sensation again and I tried to shake it away but it didn't work. "STOP!" I screamed as I fired Razorleaf at Dawn. Dawn dodged it. "SETTLE DOWN MEADOW!!" Dusk yelled as he fired shadow ball at me. the attack hit beside me and threw me to the ground. "you are in no condition to start a fight..." Dawn said. I felt her reading my mind again but there was nothing I could do. "oh... I see.." Dawn said as she giggled. I blushed a little. "what happened? why are you seperated?" she asked. "I fell into this canyon and she remained on the canyon trail." I said. "well...you might as well get to sleep." Dusk said. "why..."I said knowing full well why. "don't play stupid." Dawn said as she licked my forehead and my neck. "w-what are you doing?" I shivered in fear. "I'm just grooming you..." she said then she went back to grooming me. I fell asleep before she was done anyway. "well... he is out like a light.." Dawn said as she giggled softly. "I can see that" Dusk said curling up in the corner of the cave. "goodnight bro." Dawn said as she layed down and went to sleep by him.


	6. Metalic Serpent pt1

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 6: Metalic Serpent pt.1

I woke up the next morning to see that Dusk and Dawn weren't there. I went outside and I was suddenly jumped from behind.

"Morning Meadow..." Dawn said as she got off me.

"Good morning Dawn" I replied smiling.

"Hey Meadow" Dusk said.

"hi" I replied.

Dusk gestured to me to follow him so I did. We were travling for what felt like an hour then we stopped.

"here we are..." Dusk said as he moved some bushes revealing a path up the mountain road.

"you want me to climb the mountain?" I asked.

"yes...Meadow...you got to meet back up with Glacier and get out of here..." Dawn said as she moved closer to me.

My body started tensing up and Dawn nuzzled me gently and told me to go. I started up the mountain when I heard a huge bang and something huge came out of the ground in front of me. The huge beast was a greyish silver and it looked like a snake.

"Oh no... Steelix..." Dawn said

" I thought he would still be asleep..." said Dusk.

I was shaking in fear of the huge iron snake... I didn't know what to do... I fired my Razorleaf attack but it didn't do anything.

"what!" I screamed as the huge snakes tail started to glow and it hit me.

"oh no...Dusk we have to help..." Dawn said. Dusk nodded.

They both used Headbutt and Steelix didn't budge. Steelix fired Dragonbreath at me and I dodged. I used Energy ball but it didn't do much.

" Run...get going... we will handle him!" Dawn cried out to me

I didn't waste anytime I was outta there... I was half way up the mountain as I collapsed from exaustion. I curled up and rested for a while. I woke up a little while later and continued my climb. I looked over the edge to se how far I climbed so far. to my amazement I climbed pretty high. Thoughts raced though my head. One of them was about my family. I remembered how my brother had died telling me to run. I forced the thought out of my head and continued to climb. I got 3/4 of the way there when I found a nice cave. I went inside.

It was dark but I layed there to collect my thoughts and waited.

* * *

sorry about how short it was... did you know? there is a little mystery on why it is called Metalic Serpent pt.1 next chapter Meadow meets a legendary... will everything be alright... or will it fall to pieces?


	7. Stark Mountain Peak

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 7: Stark Mountain Peak

Just then the whole mountain started shaking like crazy. I ran out of the cave and looked up to see the mountain was spewing lava. I was terrified. I couldn't move. I shook it off and climbed onward avoiding the lava. I reached the top and the lava stopped flowing.

"what happened" I asked myself.

I got a reply... "This is Stark Mountain...my domain... if you insist on moving on... you will..."

"I will what!" I snapped at the mountain.

"you will have to defeat me!!" the mountain snapped back and it started shaking again.

"WHAT!" I yelled but I got no answer.

Just then a huge spout of lava shot out of the Volcano and a wierd beast appeared. It looked at me with an evil look in its eyes. Its four legs ready to jump. It was staring me down.

I fired my Razorleaf attack and it shot the attack down with Flamethrower.

"so you're the one who I have to beat" I asked.

"yes..." the beast replied.

"you got a name?" I asked.

"Heatran..." the beast said as he shot lava out of the volcano at me.

"woah!" I yelled as I dodged.

I shot an Energy ball attack at him and he shook it off like it didn't do anything. he fired Flamethrower and I dodged it and I created a Shadow ball. I was about to fire it when he used Fire spin. I shot the orb of ghost like energy and it made the tornado of fire explode. I started absorbing sunlight and I fired Solarbeam. It hit Heatran and he was still standing.

"how can you still be standing after that!!" I snapped.

"heh... you ain't half bad...for a grass type..." he said with a smirk.

I got angry and fired Energy ball and it hit him directly. He hit the ground but got back up.

" so you think you can beat me?" he said still smirking.

"I have to..." I replied.

He fired a Flamethrower and I charged up quickly and fired Solarbeam. The two attacks collided creating a massive explosion. I was sent flying to the floor while Heatran stood there getting ready to finish me off. I braced for the worst but instead I heard a familiar voice.

"Step away from the Leafeon" the voice said.

"who are you?" Heatran asked.

"My name is Glacier and I am about to take your butt to the cleaners." the voice said

Just then Glacier Jumped down next to me reassuring I was alright. She then turned to Heatran who was ready to fight her as well. I stayed a safe distance away.

* * *

things are begining to look interesting huh...  
pretty soon some more friends will appear and greater foes will emerge...


	8. Fire And Ice

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 8: Fire And Ice

Heatran fired its Flamethrower attack and Glacier dodged. Glacier hit Heatran directly with an Ice beam. It didn't freeze him but it did do damage. Heatran used Lava plume and lava shot out of the Volcano and hit Glacier. Glacier was hurt badly.

"Had enough yet?" Heatran asked smirking.

"no...I will beat you..." Glacier told him as she struggled to her feet.

I stepped in and I don't know why. I shot an Energy ball attack at Heatran and it did some damage. I stood next to Glacier

"Glacier... are you ok?" I asked nicely

"yeah...I'm fine..." she said as she used Blizzard on Heatran.

"I will stop you both!" a evil voice said as the area got dark.

"oh no...not Giratina!" I said as I shivered in fear.

"In the flesh" Giratina said as he struck me and Glacier with Shadow claw.

Glacier and I went falling down the mountain. I was knocked out. When I woke up I saw Glacier looking me in the eyes. She slowly moved her head closer to mine. My body tensed up and I couldn't move. She licked my cheek gently.

"are you ok Meadow?" she whispered to me.

"yeah..." I told her quietly.

"thats good..." she said happily as she nuzzled me.

"we got to get back up there..." I said.

"I know..." she replied smiling.

We got on the mountain trail and climbed up the mountain. We got about half way when we stopped to rest for the night. The next morning we woke up and found a berry bush. We ate some berries and moved on. We got 3/4 of the way to the top and looked to see how far we had climbed. We stopped looking down and continued moving.

We eventually reached the top. Heatran was waiting for us. I fired Energy ball at Heatran and he Fired back with a Flamethrower. Glacier sneakily shot Heatran with Ice beam.

* * *

hmmm... what will happen next?  
will Meadow and Glacier emerge victorious?  
they will meet a new friend in the next chapter...  
but is it going to help... or cause problems... the answer is in the wind...or you can wait for the next chapter...


	9. The Rebelion Begins!

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 9: The Rebelion Begins

Heatran got mad and he fired Lavaplume. I dodged it and so did Glacier. I looked around to find a good point to launch an attack from. I didn't see any so I went ahead and attacked again. I used another Energy ball attack and it didn't do much. Were we supposed to be able to beat him? I was begining to have doubts. Glacier noticed because she started feeling the same. I still fought. Unfortunately we weren't getting anywhere too quickly.

"die stupid rodents" Heatran said as he used his Flamethrower attack.

Glacier and I dodged the attack. I was becoming tired. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep this up. I looked over at Glacier and noticed she was worn out as well. I turned my attention back to Heatran who was also begining to look tired. I took that moment to my advantage and fired an Energy ball. Unfortunately it missed and Heatran hit me with a Flamethrower attack. I was knocked out.

A few minutes later I regained conciousness and looked around. I saw that Heatran and Glacier were both KOed. Thoughts raced through my mind faster than a minigun could fire. I walked over to them and woke them up.

"urgh...it was Giratina..." Heatran said as he slowly struggled to his feet.

"yeah... we were about to see the winner when he showed up..." Glacier continued.

"but our perpous is to leave this shadow world." I said without thinking.

"Meadow... I know you want to leave... but we can't leave this place like this" Glacier said.

"I think I got someone who could help you on your journey" Heatran said

Just then we saw a Vaporeon climb over the rocks nearby. It looked at me and Glacier and smiled. It jumped off the rocks and walked over to us and sat in front of us. It was still smiling which was begining to bug me.

"hello there!" he said cheerfully

'hi" I grumbled back in reply.

" you two got names?" he asked.

"yeah... Mine is Glacier and this Is Meadow..." Glacier said happily.

" ahh Beautiful names for a Leafeon and a Glaceon!" he said as he leaned in closer to me.

"hey man... I like your choice in girls!" he whispered in my ear.

I started blushing and snapped back at him. " you got it all wrong... it is not like that!"

"I know love when I see it." the Vaporeon said with a slight grin.

"Your name?" Glacier asked as she was still blushing because of the last comment.

"my name is Mariner" he said as he smiled happily.

"I don't care... you don't talk crap that isn't true like that..." I said.

"Fine..." he said as he stopped smiling and tilted his head.

"what is it?" I demanded.

"lead the way!" Mariner said with a grin on his face.

"Both of you stop fighting!" Glacier said as she got between me and Mariner. She looked at both of us.

"you two are acting like children!" she snapped at us.

Mariner apologized and I did the same. We started walking and we eventually came up on a snow covered forest. I could easilly tell Glacier was happy here. The trees sparkled with the white snow covering them. Suddenly we saw something whip by us. We couldn't tell what it was but it was sure in a hurry. It looked like a white and brown blur. We forgot about it and moved on. We went into the forest and I was freezing. I could feel the bitter cold against my body.

"Can we take a break?" I uttered.

Glacier looked back at me. "sure we can Meadow." she assured me.

Mariner nodded. "we can... but a short one because I want to get out of here" he replied.

I curled up and I noticed Mariner curled up next to me.

"You're cold aren't you?" he said as he smiled.

"y-yeah..." I admitted.

"me too.." he said happily.

"why are you laying down so close to me?" I asked.

"because we will both benefit" he said.

"because we will both stay warmer?" I pressed.

"exactly" he answered before falling asleep.

I yawned and just when I had closed my eyes I felt another presence near me. I opened my eyes to see Glacier laying right next to me and Mariner.

* * *

hmm... so they met Mariner... he is a Vaporeon and he is already taking care of his comrads...  
maybe Meadow can cut him some slack and they could be great buds...  
or will everything go downward??

next chapter be prepared to meet an ambush from the frozen depths...


	10. Enter The Linoone With No Name

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 10: Enter The Linoone With No Name

I woke up before the other two. I slowly looked around. Then I decided to wake up Mariner and Glacier. I poked Mariner and he woke up. Glacier... not so much...

"Glacier we got to go!" Mariner yelled and Glacier freaked out like it was the end of the world.

"you don't gotta yell! Mariner!" Glacier snapped at him.

Easily said I enjoyed watching this...but I stopped it.

"both of you calm down... we need to keep moving..." I said to both of them.

"ok Meadow" Glacier said sadly.

We moved onward and got to a clearing. The ground was covered in a thin layer of ice. suddenly I heard something. I looked at my friends.

"did either of you say anything?" I asked. They both shook their heads.

"then who did?" I said.

I looked forward and saw a flash of black and something struck me with Slash. I looked around to see who it was. The only ones I saw there were me, Glacier, and Mariner. I put my paw on my forehead where I felt a stinging sensation. When I withdrew my paw there was blood covering it. Glacier saw the wound and she tried to comfort me. I don't know why she tried to comfort me though.

"you're going to be ok..." she said reasuringly.

"I know I will... i just want to find out who did it..." I said as I looked around. The blood dripping from my face.

Suddenly we saw another flash of black. This time I fired Energy ball. the beast stopped and revealed itself to be a Sneasel.

"so you want to take me on?" he said as he had his claws ready.

Suddenly I started feeling a little light headed. My vision was going bad then a flash of brown struck the Sneasel and I passed out.

I was awoken later to see Mariner staring at me. He helped me up. I looked around and saw a Linoone. It looked at me and smiled.

"howdy..." he said

"hi..." I replied not knowing wh this guy was.

"I have no name..." he said smiling.

"ok..." I replied.

"see ya!" he yelled as he ran into the snow covered forest.

I took this time to look around. I noticed we were on the other side of the forest. I was looking at the trees.

"lets go!" I heard Glacier say.

"Right behind you!" I said.

"LET'S ROLL!" Mariner said as we moved on.

we travled through rugged landscape, fields, forests, until we arrived in a desert.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter...  
what was up with that linoone?  
will you see him again?  
whats going to happen in the desert?  
this chapter left you with so many questions...


	11. Trapinch

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 11: Trapinch

I looked ahead of us and noticed there were a bunch of holes in the ground. I went up to one and a wierd orange thing came out of the ground. It looked me in the face smiled and started walking away and went down a different hole. I stared at it trying to figure out what it was.

Suddenly the ground under me crumbled and Glacie grabbed my paw trying to save me but she got dragged in too and we felland got seperated in a wierd underground tunnel system. Mariner stayed above ground and he crawled away from the holes and waited for another orange thing to appear. Apperently one did because I heard them talking...

I was alone in the underground caves and I was lost. I walked through tunnels over and over again. I finally figured out I was going in circles. I went a different path and got on to a rock like bridge that went over a huge open room. I looked down and I saw Glacier there. I thought it would be funny to spy on her for a while. I crouched really low and listened to her as she sat there.

"no...I can't move on like this... I can't belive I miss him already..." she said to herself unaware I was listening.

"Meadow...why...do I care so much about you? I'm going to find you..." she said as she got up.

I felt a huge pain in my tail and noticed an orange thing like the one I saw befoe was eating my tail. It bit it again and I had the slight urge to hurt it but that would have given away my location. I starred at it and it noticed I was staring and stopped. However...

"Hello there!" the thing said to me loudly.

"ahh!" I shrieked as I fell off the bridge

"huh? Meadow? MEADOW!!" Glacier said as she ran over to me and broke my fall.

"umm hi Glacier..." I said.

"you weren't listening to me were you?" she said as she started to blush.

"umm...yeah I was..." I admitted.

The Orange thing jumped off and landed beside us. It looked at us both.

"hello! I'm Crusher..." it said.

"uhh... Crusher.. what are you?" I asked hasitantly.

"I'm a Trapinch" he said smiling.

"do you know the way through here Crusher?" Glacier asked kindly

"Indeed I do!" Crusher said with a slight grin.

We travled a while turning every couple minutes until we reached a huge room and there was a huge bridge that went across a bottomless abyss. We slowly followed the Trapinch until we got to the other side of the bridge. He then stopped by a crack in the wall big enough for us to fit through.

"go in!" he said with a smile.

We went in to see there wa a tunnel leading to light. We went towards the light and got back outside. We saw Mariner waiting for us.

"hey guys!" Mariner said with a slight grin.

"so... where do we go?" I asked

"there are three guys that can give us a hard time... we have to split off and take care of them before we can go after Giratina" Glacier said sounding sad.

"we have to split up don't we?" Mariner said sadly.

"I'm affraid so... I'll take the Magma cavern! Mariner you take the Bottomless sea. Meadow... you have to take the Sky tower." she said.

"I know Mariner has to fight Kyogre and you have to fight Groudon. but who do I fight?" I asked.

"you will have to see I don't know." Glacier said.

"oh thanks" I replied.

I thought to myself,"well...that doesn't give me much to go on... I guess I'll have to see when I get to the summit."

* * *

Hmm... so I bet you know who Meadow has to fight... they all split up... will they meet back on the other side? only the next chapters will tell.


	12. Metalic Serpent pt2

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 12: Metalic Serpent pt.2

We all split off and went our own ways. I was worried about my comrads but I had a mission. I walked on and arrived at the bottom of a huge tower. I looked up at it with amazement. I couldn't even see the top. I looked forward to go in when the ground heaved. Suddenly a familiar metalic serpent flew out of the ground and looked down at me. Its tail glowed white like it did before and I dodged it. The serpent dove under the ground and I used that chance to get into the Sky Tower.

I started climbing up when he came out behind me. I ran for the top of the seemingly endless stair way and the huge serpent was chasing me up the stairs slamming into the walls and making the tower shake. The higher we got the more the tower shook. suddenly the tower ended but there were clouds that were dense enough to hold me. I stepped onto the clouds and walked up the stairway made of them and Steelix tried to follow me but he fell throught the first cloud.

I got to the top and saw something big. It was green and it had yellow and red markings. I decided not to take any chances of waking it up after all it could have squashed me. Suddenly the beasts eyes opened and its body raised and it floated in front of me. I got scarred and was shaking on the spot.

* * *

Sorry about tha EXTREMELY short chapter guys... I had to cut this off and seperate it into its own chapter. the next chapter is an epic battle... a group of suprized guests make thier appearence as well as one character from the chapter before this one.


	13. Rayquaza

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 13: Rayquaza

The beast looked at me and roared. It then calmed down and looked me in the eyes. I growled quietly. The beast roared again and the cloud stairway disapeared behind me. I didn't know what I had gotten myself into. I looked at the beast and cringed slightly.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" he said in a loud voice.

"I'm Meadow...I'm looking for the master of this place..." I said weakly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" he said and he smirked.

"I will defeat you!" I said boldly knowing full well I'd probably be creamed.

"OH REALLY?" he replied and changed his body position and he flew in a figure-8.

I didn't have a good feeling what was going to happen next. I looked at him a little longer and got the thoughts of losing out of my head.

"whats your name?" I asked.

"...MY NAME IS RAYQUAZA!" he yelled as he shot an orange beam into the air.

I took that moment to fire a Razorleaf at him and he dodged it. He flew so fast I couldn't keep up with him. He circled around the air above me and I stood there and I fired Energy ball. The attack hit but didn't do much if it did anything at all. The beast did some wierd flying manuver and got faster. He flew straight at me and I tried to dodge but he was to fast and I was sent flying to the edge of the clouds. I almost fell off but grabbed on to the edge and held on and managed to pull myself up.

I looke up and I couldn't see him. Which was bad. Suddenly something slammed into my side. I hit the cloud and looked up to see Rayquaza standing over me. He gathered energy into an orange ball in his mouth. Suddenly he stopped and was hit by a green flame like substance. I took the oppertunity to get away from him. I noticed a squadron of dargonfly looking pokemon that were flying towards us from the horizon.

"let go of Meadow!" the leader said.

"I'LL GET RID OF YOU VIBRAVA AS WELL!" Rayqauza yelled as he flew out to intercept them.

I noticed the Leader split from the squadron of 12 and came to me. He landed in front of me gracefuly and smiled.

"hey Meadow. looks like we came just in time... it's me Crusher..." he said with a slight grin.

"hey Crusher help out your squadron!" I told him pointing out there were only him and 3 others left.

"first I gotta know. did Rayquaza use Dragon dance?" he asked thinking I knew something about dragon types.

"well he did a wierd flight manuver and got faster..." I said as I recalled what happened.

"then he did use it. dang.." he said as he flew back to help out his buddies.

Rayquaza took another one of his buddies out. Crusher then fired another green flame like attack I haven't seen before. I watched as they flew and fired until it was just Crusher and Rayqauza. Crusher looked tired but Rayquaza looked like nothing has happened. Crusher tried to fly to me but got knocked out of the air by Rayquaza who fired a Hyper beam.

Rayquaza flew straight at me. I had to dodge it this time or it would be over for me. I didn't dodge however. I fired Energy ball and it exploded on the left of his head changing his flight angle and he missed me by milimeters. I looked back to see him floating behind me glaring at me. I fired Energy ball again and it exploded in his face. I didn't do much. Suddenly his claws gained a wierd energy around them and he flew at me. missing me but hitting my side with a claw it did some damage. I felt my side bleeding a little and suddenly my leaves glowed and the gash in my side disapeared. My leaves started glowing again but Rayquaza fired his Hyper beam attack. I opened my mouth and shot out a white beam that eliminated his Hyperbeam and hit him in the chest. He grumbled but got back up. He went to sleep and started glowing. I hit him with Energy ball and it didn't do much. He woke up moments later fully healed. I cringed knowing this was a bad situation to be in.

He shot his Hyper beam at me and I dodged it. He may have healed himself but he lowered his speed too. My leaves glowed and I fired another beam of light energy. It narrowly missed him. He flew up into the air when a green flame came out of the cloud under him and struck him dealing massive damage. Rayquaza fell on top of the cloud and barely got up.

Crusher had fired his attack through the cloud and hit Rayquaza. He then flew up through the cloud and landed next to me. Crusher looked over to me and smiled.

"finish him off with your Solarbeam Meadow!" he said.

My leaves glowed again and I fired my Solarbeam attack and it hit Rayquaza directly. Rayquaza was defeated. But Suddenly he fell through and lande on top of SkyTower. we weren't above sky tower and the clouds disapeared. I landed on Crusher's back and he flew me to the meeting point when we were close to it. I looked back and saw the rest of Crusher's squadron behind us. I looked forward on the ground and saw Glacier and Mariner there with a Trapinch battalion and a Flygon squadron. the Flygon squadron had helped with Mariner's battle with Kyogre and the Trapinch helped Glacier with Groudon. We landed and I got off Crusher and Glacier instantly ran up and licked my cheek.

"Thank god you made it.. I was begining to think something bad happened to you." she said.

"no I got help from Crusher's squadron." I assured her.

We looked forward and the land had gotten its color back. We only needed to defeat Giratina to restore the world to normal. I nodded and we moved on with the squadrons still following us. We entered a dark cave.

* * *

Will Meadow and his army be able to find and defeat the dangers that live in this cave? I'll give you a hint of what they are... Ice, Rock, Steel, and Normal


	14. Reduced to 3

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 14: Reduced to 3

In the Cave, I got a wierd feeling as if we weren't alone. We got into the center of the cave and found a huge room. There were four statues that looked like some Pokemon I've never seen before. Three of them were in a row at the front but the one in the back was at least 3 times as big if not bigger.

"what are these?" I said as we got to the center of the room

"I...I don't know" Glacier stammered as we looked at them.

"they seem to be old statues of some sort" Mariner said as he stepped out in front.

Suddenly a blinding light filled the room. When I regained my vision 3 of the statues were alive and in color. The three all shot orbs of electricity at us. The squadrons spread out to fight the three however the one in the back was still stone. I looked at Mariner then at Glacier.

"lets do it man!!" Mariner said getting ready to go.

"I agree" Glacier said as she crouched down ready to run.

"Lets go!!" I said as we all ran past the last statue.

I looked back but the squadrons seemed to be winning so I forgot about it. We saw a wierd cave on the other side. We all looked at eachother and went in.

"I feel another presence" Mariner said.

"I feel it too" Glacier said as she looked at me.

I did feel that but there was more to it than that. I remember the feeling of this presence well. I knew it was. This was Turnback cave.

* * *

Ok... I know... it took this long to make a chapter? no.. I was busy and managed to make chapters. this was a short one and the next couple of ones will be too... but an epic battle is coming up soon...


	15. Giratina

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 15: Giratina

We traveled onward and the presence got stronger. There was very little light so I could not see well. I kept moving onward but I didn't hear any talking from my teamates which got me a little worried.

"Glacier?" I said loudly. However I didn't recieve an answer

"Mariner?" I said but still recieved no answer.

I figured it out. I was on my own. What had happened to my comrads? I kept moving on. I eventualy reached a room that had an eerie feel to it. I looked around but didn't see anything. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"would you like some light?" it asked.

"uhh... yes please" I replied and I prepared to see the worst.

Lights came on. I saw something huge in front of me. No doubt it was Giratina. He looked down on me with a look that would kill you if he didn't get to you first. He Roared loudly and vanished. I was scared. Truly terrified. I looked all around but saw no sign of him attacking.

I took the time to prepare a counter attack. However when I started making the plan he came out of a bunch of shadows and struck me and I hit the ground. He stood next to me looking down on me triumphantly when I heard an oddly familiar voice.

"STOP!" it said.

* * *

Guess whos voice it is... what an upset... there is only going to be a few more chapters...


	16. The Shadow

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 16: The Shadow

I looked up at Giratina who slowly stepped away from me. I stood up and looked on top of a tall rock and saw my fallen comrads. I was shocked. I then noticed a dark figure appear behind them. It was a figure I knew. I just couldn't spit it out.

"Your name is Meadow is it not?" the figure said.

"How did you know my name?" I demanded.

"Thats all I had to know..." the figure said.

"WHO ARE YOU!!" I screamed at it. The reply was not a pleasent one.

"GIRATINA! ATTACK NOW!!" the figure said and Giratina moved closer to me and vanished again.

I cringed slightly as I knew I was done for. Giratina came out of the shadows and struck me again. Drawing blood from my side. Giratina instantly vanished again. I braced for impact, but Giratina came out from the same side. Before he could strike me, the world seemed like it was in slow motion.

"I'm done for... I thought I could do it... I was wrong... Even with my friends... we still weren't enough... it is the end..." I said aloud. Then Giratina struck it didn't hit me. It hit someone else. I opened my eyes to see the Linoone there taking the blow.

"you ok partner?" the Linoone said.

"urrgh... yeah... I think so..." I replied realizing it was the same Linoone as before.

"NO! NOT YOU AGAIN!" the shadowy figure said as it jumped off the rock revealing itself to be an Umbreon.

"no... i-it can't be... it's not..." I said as I studdered knowing who it was.

"Son... you got away... I beat Giratina and became his master... I did this to kill you at last!" he said.

"this is serious. you ready for a full on assault?" Linoone said looking at me.

"Never more ready in my life!" I said.


	17. A Turn For The Worst

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 17: A Turn For The Worst

I looked up at my dad then Giratina. The Linoone was in attack position.

"hey, Leafeon. Lets eliminate them!" The Linoone said happily.

"Yeah... LETS..." I replied to him and my father looked a Giratina.

"Giratina... DESTROY THEM!" my father said and Giratina obeyed.

Giratina vanished into the darkness and appeared on the side of me. He struck me with Shadow claw and sent me flying into the Linoone. I got up and fired an Energy ball attack at Giratina. It didn't do much... in fact... it didn't seem to do anything. The Linoone unleashed a bolt of electricity from his body and struck Giratina and paralyzed him for a little while. I managed to get past Giratina and to my father.

"well done Meadow." my father said to me. He suddenly fired a black wave of energy at me and I jumped over it. However he hit me with a direct Shadowball when I jumped and I hit the wall. I felt a surge of pain run through my body as I smashed into the wall. I barely opened my eyes and saw my father standing there.

"oh wittle baby Meadow wanna go nite nite?" he said to me as I was suddenly lifted into the air by a weird force and I was thrown to the ground. I landed on my side and felt another surge of pain go through me. The Linoone blasted Giratina with a Blizzard. Giratina hit the ground and the Linoone silenced it with a quick Slash to the neck. My father unleashed another dark wave of energy and I ducked under to avoid it. He then suddenly gained power over that attack and made it come down beside me and it exploded. Sending me in front of my dad. He stood over me and smiled.

"This is where it ends son..." he said.

"not if I can help it!" the Linoone said. He rushed and struck the front paw of my dad with Slash.

My father seemed to ignore it and his body glowed white and his wounds were gone. The Linoone stared in complete shock my father's front paw glowed black and he struck my side. Blood oozed out of the wound and I yelped in pain. My father fired a Shadow ball at the wound and made it bigger. More blood came out. I yelped again. I cried for my end was near.

"NOW TIME TO END YOU!" my father spoke.

Suddenly The Linoone rammed my father with his head. My father fell to the ground. He got back up and fired a Shadow ball at the Linoone. Linoone jumped out of the way and the orb of energy exploded on the ground. I couldn't do anything but watch. Linoone shot a bolt of electricity at my father who some how sent it back at him and the Linoone was thrown into the wall by the force of his attack and knocked out.


	18. Counter Strike

Deception Of Family

Rise Of Friends

Chapter 18: Counter Strike

My father looked at me and smiled evily. I braced for the worst when i suddenly flet a little more power. There was a hole in the roof of the cave and sunlight poured in. My leaves glowed and my wounds healed.

"Hey Father... LIGHTEN UP!" I shouted as I absorbed sunlight into my leaves.

"NO! You wouldn't dare!" my father shouted as his claws glowed dark and he charged at me.

I fired my solar beam at the ceiling making a bigger hole and a bright sunlight shown on my father and he momentarily went blind. I fired an Energy ball attack at him and he hit the wall. I used Razor leaf and cut his skin all across his body and then absorbed sunlight. My father started glowing and his wounds started healing.

I unleashed solarbeam on one of the wounds and my father desinigrated. I had killed my father.

* * *

Two more chapters left... now it is going to be emotional... sniffle


End file.
